Requiem for a Yellow
by Kctimes2
Summary: Two years after Trini Kwan's death, an unexpected battle arises on Titan. Alarmed by this, the Rangers are determined to revive Trini and battle Rita's former minions, their daughter, and her consort, Thrax. In return, past former Yellows are in for the war. This is my 'Forever Yellow' story.


**A/N: **So, here's the actual first chapter of the story, 'A Requiem For A Yellow'. There's two parts, part one, a refresher in someone's point of view, and part two, a flash forward sequence.

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing, 'Trini'. The reviews were awesome; I was really excited to see them. I know I stated that was a prologue, but this is like another prologue. I guess 'Trini' would be a detailed back story.

**A/N: **In my story, 'Second Best or Am I', I had created the character Laima (pronounced Lay-e-Mah). She is Goldar and Scorpina's daughter. I'll go into more detail of their background and how they returned to Titan, Goldar's home planet. My inspiration for her character is the MMA fighter of Thai and Caucasian descent, Michelle Waterson. She's a lethal good mix of brawn and beauty, which is what I would like to think Goldar and Scorpina would've created. I know a lot of authors would like to think Goldar is a freaking idiot, which he is; I'd like to think Scorpina is a more formidable opponent also. He's had some moments where he shined. Another thing, I always did think Trini and Scorpina held a rivalry, since they were both Asian, intimidating in their own way, and proficient martial artists.

**A/N: **I really wanted to post this yesterday, so I could commemorate the passing of Thuy Trang properly. But life as a mother is truly on the go and unexpected things always happen. So, for those reasons, the completion of this chapter was delayed. I am sorry on my part, and I hope I didn't disappoint you, as a reader.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that Saban has trademarked. I simply own the plot. Special thanks to Young at Heart21 and Griddlebone. Thank you for listening to the plot synopsis.

**Dedicated to Thuy Trang, December 14, 1973-September 3, 2001. A beautiful woman, who's life was taken way too soon. I enjoyed her time as Trini Kwan, the first Yellow ranger of Earth. She definitely paved the way for other Yellows. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU, while you rest in peace. **

**Requiem For A Yellow**

**Xxxxx**

_The battle for supremacy between good and evil started in 1993. The streets of Angel Grove became the target for an evil sorceress by the name of Rita Repulsa, who sought residence on the moon, along with her minions. Sensing her presence, an intergalactic wizard, along with his robotic companion, decided it was time to summon 'five teenagers with attitude'. The teens arrived, not believing a word the 'floating head' and the 'fully sentient multifunctional automaton' articulated. Nonetheless, powers were bestowed on them, each hailing a powerful dinosaur from trillions years past. That assigned dinosaur would always be **imprinted** upon them._

_Jason Scott, Red Ranger, holder of the Tyrannosaurus, Zachary 'Zack' Taylor, Black Ranger, operator of the Mastodon, William 'Billy' Cranston, container for the Triceratops, Kimberly 'Kim' Hart, Pink Ranger, commander of the Pterodactyl, and finally, Trinity 'Trini' Kwan, Yellow Ranger, wielder of the Saber-Toothed Tiger. There was no time to actually comprehend the weight of this responsibility, as these five were, thrusted into battle with gray foot soldiers and Goldar, Rita's right hand man. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, as the quintet were dubbed, saved the world that fateful day on August 28, 1993. Accepting their destiny, they held dual lives as saviors of the universe and regular teenagers._

_Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver was Rita's chosen warrior, and she granted him the power coin to the Dragonzord. In a mythical state, he battled the rangers, utilizing underhanded tactics by sequestering Zordon, implanting a virus in Alpha, and capturing the team captain; he was determined to destroy the Power Rangers' existence. The rangers didn't give up, since Earth needed them, and the five of them, especially a petite gymnast in pink, didn't give up the hope of Tommy deflecting to the side he was meant to be on. With Jason destroying the Sword of Darkness, the spell was terminated. _

_Now, there were six rangers fighting the forces of evil. _

_The rangers encountered their ups and downs, and there were plenty of them. However, the troop battled through, and with Zordon and Alpha as their guides, the six foiled the wretched witch's plans countless times._

_Unexpectedly, the villainess was powerfully forced out of her living confinements and inputted into her jeweled container. A new torrential character by the moniker, Lord Zedd, entered the scene, and at the beginning of his reign, he yielded successful results. He gained command of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Dinozords and instilled fear in not only the citizens of Angel Grove, but the rangers themselves. The power of the universe graced his fingertips and fueled his need for more. _

_Due to the direness of the situation, Alpha 5, the trusty mechanical assistant, harnessed the power of thunder and enhanced their zords. Inside of the newly acquired Thunder Zords laid a spirit of a Dinozord . After the rangers reclaimed the colossal, magical creatures that would grow to skyscraper proportions and defeated the Pirantishead , Lord Zedd launched a new plan. One that would ultimately result in the retrenchment of the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger powers. _

_With Tommy's departure still fresh in their minds, the Power Rangers fought as hard as they could. The leader felt some guilt, but he had to remain strong for his team. For one teammate, she hated to see how much he was mentally berating himself. Zordon and Alpha 5, began to work on a plan discreetly. The wizard became aware of the events that were set to transpire in the future. Soon, a new power was born and also a new leader. Tommy returned, and he lead the team to victory again and again. Sadly, three of members of this family left for a grander opportunity in Switzerland. In came three teens from Stone Canyon, CA. Rockford 'Rocky' DeSantos, replaced Jason, while Aisha Campbell, took Trini's spot, and Adam Park accepted Zack's position on the team._

_And then, Lord Zedd and Rita were united in holy matrimony. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with. They were quite deceptive too, since they had left out they bored a son, Thrax. He would remain hidden, and he was never in the crossfire of Zordon's energy wave. Goldar scoffed at the relationship between his emperor and empress, almost because he felt they weren't afit, and he felt a little green, since he was longing for his betrothed to be by his side. Scorpina had fled to their home on Titan; her 'condition' would be at stake if she continued to battle her foes. _

_Besides, it wasn't fun anymore, her favorite opponent was saving the world in a placid manner._

_Within a day of his arrival, Rita's brother, Rito Revolto, who was a bigger fool than Goldar, and pungently stunk even worse than the gold plated baboon, battled the Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord. The showdown became five against two. The camouflaged, decorated idiot was able to summon previous monsters. As much as Alpha 5 attempted to give the failing zords more power, the inevitable was set to come. The zords' destruction overpowered both the morphing grid and themselves. Tommy, Kim, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam were powerless. _

_They were always meant to harness their animal spirit, that was laying dormant inside of their anatomies. What they were unaware of, the original Dinozords' were released. These primary zords weren't completely damaged when they last battled Lord Zedd, they were simply modified and within the Thunderzords. So, the Tyrannosaurus, Mastodon, Triceratops, Pterodactyl, and Saber-Toothed Tiger were dispelled to different plants, at the impact of the combustion. The zords were worried about being separated from one another and away from the planet Earth, but they held a link with their **appropriate** owner. The Dinozords had to remain hidden, unknown to the inhabitants of the planet they were on. If uncovered, the consequences would be dire, regardless if the planet was the origin of a magical entity, a metaled friend, an inquisitive woman veiled in white, a place where illegal galactic barters were done, and the residence to creatures clad in gold._

_Time passed, and soon, more rangers left to pursue their dreams. More power sources were acquired, journeys occurred, relationships were broken apart, formed, then they were slowly put back together like Humpty Dumpty, and ultimately, rangers retired. Not everyone can hold the power forever, even if the power seemed to pop up on an island some thousand miles east of Australia. Former and current rangers held a secure bond. For that, people thanked Zordon for everything he began. With nobility, he sacrificed himself to purge the evil. _

_There was still a never ending battle occurring though, since there have been several incarnations of Power teams. Thankfully, no one died in battle, even though there were a few scares. All rangers knew there was a risk, battling forces not of this world, and a color spandex suit would protect when needed. That's why no one was ever cripplingly hurt. _

_However, in the year, 2002 tragedy struck, and no one was sure a suit would've helped. _

_Trinity Kwan, the first Yellow Ranger of Earth, died unexpectedly after having an emergency c-section. There's not enough time to go into the logistics behind her death, however, it's blatantly obvious, she left behind a heartbroken man and an innocent newborn son. She never meant for that to happen. There was still more she wished to do, not only with her child, but with the father as well. Her body suffered after the unforeseen surgery; she thought she'd be able to have the child naturally. _

_Her son and the father weren't the only ones mourning. Her precious and strong Saber-Toothed Tiger zord roared in pain at the break of his link with his demised owner. Her zord constantly cried out for relief. Several people offered their assistance in secret, but he didn't want them. His true operator would be the one to help. After almost a decade of hiding, his distraught demeanor became his downfall, as his new commanding human, who wasn't really human, since she was of the class arachnida, was ready to use him for personal gain. _

_As a result of this new found plan, no one was ready for what was to come. **It **was necessary. Possibly, the rangers were physically equipped to do this, but they'd encounter the biggest emotional roller-coaster ride no one would ever want to endure. _

_And that's what brought Karone to this point. She was on the Mastodon's planet, Onyx, participating in one of the illegal transactions. She was careful not to make the same mistake like the time she came for the Quasar Saber. At that time, Trakeena was able to pick her out. Luckily, the most recent set of bad guys was already defeated by the Power Rangers Dino Thunder team. _

_Tom-Tom just had to take up another color. _

**Xxxxx**

**August 28, 2004  
****Onyx  
****Near Onyx Tavern **

Sexily sauntering towards the Onyx Tavern, dressed in the garbs that were similar to Elsa from Power Rangers Dino Thunder and sporting pink hair like Nadira from Power Rangers Time, Karone, formerly Astronema, continued down to the tavern. Being the first and so far only villainess to become a Power Ranger, she ignored the curious looks from the monsters, foot soldiers, and minions she passed by. This was an undercover mission, something of importance. For auction, there was a very important crystal.

As she approached the bar, where the black-market type auctions would usually occur, she heard footsteps. She remained calm, even though her heart began to beat faster to an upbeat tempo. Her blue eyes foretold the fear arising, but she managed to proceed despite the lurking feeling at the bottom of her stomach. A quick glance over her shoulder proved there was a figure dressed in heavy garbs like a Buddhist monk but there was a hood weightily draped over the face. After a few more steps, she did a detour.

The person followed.

"Damn it, I can't be caught, not right now," Karone worriedly muttered, and she picked up the pace. She cursed at the dead end in this littered alley. Spinning to face the man head on, her eyes looked around rapidly. Boxes, papers, garbage cans... the garbage can! That would do it, she used her gift and instantly the silver object hurled towards the body's middle. With delight, Karone smirked. The man flew to ground and landed with a bang!

"Fucking shit, Karone!" A masculine voice snapped in anger. She gasped. He protectively held his stomach, possibly sheltering his bruised ribs. "What are you thinking?!"

She squinted her eyes, trying to get this straight. "Zhane?!" She asked, wondering why her husband was here, not on Earth where she had last left him.

He meekly nodded. "No, Santa Bunny..." He murmured, failing to understand the prominent imaginary creatures on Earth. "What were _you_ thinking?!" He hissed at her.

She headed towards him and got on one knee. "What were you thinking?! I'm trying to get the Prerojena Pearl!"

Both of them anxiously and carefully examined their surroundings. If they weren't careful, they would be seized for trespassing. It was bad enough Karone had been caught previously on this planet by the Lost Galaxy's nemesis, two times would prove deadly for the erstwhile princess of evil. For obvious reasons, rangers were despised over here.

Karone grasped her husband's arm, and she dragged him behind another garbage. Crouching to avoid being caught by natives of this place, they whispered to one another. 'Now, what are you doing here?" She reiterated.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," he informed her with confidence. "After your last debacle in that tavern, I figured you needed my help."

"What did you just tell me?" She scolded, while narrowing her eyes. "I handled myself just fine," she spoke highly. "Trakeena blew my cover, but I was still able to claim the saber on my own. I didn't need my brother or you to escort me."

"Well, it's not like Andros could help you. The rest of the Space rangers had to deal with some things on Earth. Remember, your brother has to balance maintaining KO-35 and Earth. Just like he told Cole, he saved two planets," he, then, rolled his eyes. " I was able to protect our home too," he reminded her with a playful smirk. "I still don't understand why Tommy Oliver is the greatest ranger ever. I was the first silver ranger, doesn't that stand for anything?"

She rolled her eyes irritably. "What does that have to do with right now?" Her husband always ran off on tangents, and this time was no different. She shook her head at him.

"Well, you know, after the Forever Red mission all of the Reds gave their reasons on why they should've been the greatest ranger ever. Andros saved two worlds, TJ replaced him, Leo found the lost galaxy, Eric's Q-Rex could eat Tommy's first zord, and Wes mentioned that he changed the future."

"You weren't even there to give your input." She said, and she looked inquisitively at her husband. "What did Cole, Carter, and Jason say?" She asked about the other members of the Forever Red team.

"Cole started it, Carter had mentioned Tommy's haircut was regulation, and Jason..." Zhane stopped momentarily, his heart grew heavy for the man that arrived late with reason.

They felt bad for hiding this from him, but no one else was going to say anything until this vitality crystal was in their possession.

"Babe..." Karone's heart dropped as well. They solemnly gazed at one another. "Place your cape on, so we can head in there. I figure you can play my bodyguard."

The husband and wife hoisted themselves up.

Though the slit of his mask, he whistled at his wife, her hips swaying left to right. He wondered if she'd be able to use that outfit at home. He made sure to speak to Elsa Randall, soon to be Mercer, about that. Clearing his throat, he walked in the same direction as his wife, so they could arrive at their predetermined destination.

On this planet, anyone pertaining to the side of evil traveled here for various reasons. This was a place of solace, a place to escape the battles with the Power Rangers, and the auctions were held inside of the Onyx Tavern. Any item inside of that bar could be used to conquer Earth. The key cards for the Psycho Rangers had been uncovered here, the Quasar Saber somehow landed here, and secretly, Zachary 'Zack' Taylor's Mastodon was ejected here after the fall of the Thunder Megazord. There were villains constantly coming in and out of this area, so anything could pop up. Like the Prerojena Pearl, which was guaranteed to draw in a big crowd.

Snorting at the front entrance was Pudgy Pig, a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger monster. His humongous snout, feeble arms, and big head surrounded by a helmet could be seen for miles. Excitedly squealing and squawking at the presence of an essential newcomer, he sniffed around her. That was his way of 'checking for ID'. He was supposed to pinpoint anyone holding 'human' DNA.

The sweat was threatening to drop, but Karone held her composure the best she could.

He parted from the entrance to let her in. The former opponent, who had at one point, successfully swallowed the rangers' weapons, resumed his post at the middle of the door. He smelled Zhane, and the odor was surprisingly humanoid _and_ good. The Pudgy Pig, once again, surveyed the man.

Batlings, Z-Putties, Cyclobots were impatiently standing behind Zhane. Their looney noises were foretelling their growing agitation. They wished to enter the place. Zhane wondered what was happening, and why he wasn't granted the green light to get inside. Mad Magnet, the second monster from Power Rangers Ninja Storm, bounced around, and Pudgy Pig posed a question without some words. Mad Magnet nodded, since the line to the place was growing at rapid pace. There was no time to process the persons hoping to come in.

Under his breath, Zhane exhaled a deep breath of relief. He arrived, but he didn't know where to go. The place was filled to the brim with former monsters, other aliens, and constantly beaten soldiers. They were all anxiously staring at the platform. All of them could hardly contain their excitement, and the ones behind the bar were furiously working at an elevated speed to quench the thirst of these miscreants. The Silver Space ranger slowly traveled through the crowd.

Finally, he spotted his wife of two years at the bar. Her face hidden behind the drink of choice to the citizens of this wretched place, 'Onyx Occidental'. The black concoction hit her lips, her legs were hungrily crossed-one over the other. Emanating the epitome of sex appeal. He looked away from his wife, as he didn't want to distract himself at the task at hand.

This wasn't about the two of them.

This duty was centered around an intelligent, beauty of Vietnamese descent. Karone volunteered herself. Everyone in the universe was fixated on claiming the critical item for themselves. Andros hated for his sister to put herself on the line, once again donning a similar suit of her past, but she understood. Moreover, she knew the full detail of its prophecy. Besides, she felt she was better suited for the job than say, Nadira, Toxica or Elsa.

At the sound of the bell, the chatter died down. A pin could drop and be heard. That's how still everyone was. In the auctioneer's hands was a box, opaque and inside there was another cube, brightly shining away. As much as the auctioneer could employ this unit for his own selfish reasons, he knew this would make him enough money to stop these unlawful barters for awhile.

"The Prerojena Pearl," the broker in this transaction announced in a raspy voice. His face was noticeably younger than the last time Karone was here. She supposed he was the son, since he held features like the being before. His face was still scrunched, his horns evidently and finely sharpened, and he was slightly thinned out. "If attained, and with the right principal _power_, this can bring back a body from the dead." Loud murmurs were sounded at his description. He placed the item carefully on his pulpit. In a quick moment, the box became engulfed by a bright, almost angelic, light. "Let the bidding start now." He gruffly ordered.

Numbers were tossed left and right. Instantly, Zhane and Karone's eyes exchanged knowing looks. The numbers were climbing at an alarming rate. The two were determined to have this pearl in their hands though. Earth, Jason, Brennan, but most of all Trini, depended on this.

At any cost, they were ready.

"2,000,000 zenematars!" A voice cried urgently.

The broker acknowledged.

"2,500,000 zenematars!" Bellowed another.

"3,000,000!"

The broker's arm became listless, as he was rapidly turning to that voice and to this voice.

"5,000,000 zenematars and that's final."

A woman, who shocked the attendees, voiced her bid. The people inhaled deep breaths. She made her way with her group of cronies. The enforcers, surrounding this enthralling woman, stood upright. They appeared to be dipped in gold with faces as dark as obsidian and proudly exposed their sharp fangs. Clenched in their hands were blackened spears, finely ground with the tip appearing as a scorpion's tail and containing a dangerous amount of poison. They growled at the patrons, while escorting her to the front. The woman's atramentous armor enveloped her body like a glove. Surrounding the perimeter of her were tiny aurulent gems and sapphires. Her headdress with eight long legs curled inwardly to cradle a deep crimson triangle. At the sides, she harnessed her ever prevailing ninja stars infused with lightning.

"Laima," growled the former 'offspring' of Dark Specter as she watched from her spot. Her fingers began to verge and diverge tensely.

"Who's Laima?" Zhane lowered his voice as low as he could, while still trying to make sure he was audible.

Laima, just a few feet away from the stage, stealthily leaped up and landed gracefully next to the broker. Her fingers playfully moved from the auctioneer's arms, up to his neck, and she daintily tapped his nose.

The soldiers faced the audience menacingly.

Karone shushed her husband, and they watched as the woman clad in ebony moved around the stage with an intimidating smirk. Fireworks could be seen, as aquamarine and black, almost dolly eyes encountered one another.

"Laima, what are you doing here?" The man at the podium gulped down his morning drink that was almost demanding to exit. Like her mother, her beauty was deadly.

"Taking what's mine of course," she answered, almost too nonchalantly. "Besides," she mildly pouted, "it's not everyday we come in contact with the former evil empress, who decided we were too evil for her liking." Directly staring down Karone, her mouth curled up dangerously. "Did you really think I was going to let you take it, I know what you want!"

Everyone gasped and all eyes were on the woman with bright pink hair. In a blink of an eye, Karone undressed into her usual tight leather garbs and blonde lustrous locks.

"Damn, you!" Karone shouted at the woman.

"Shut up! _She_ will not be revived," countered Laima angrily. "Get her!" She summoned her servants.

They rapidly sprung into action.

Out of thin air, the Pink Quasar Saber appeared in Karone's right hand. She flicked her wrists a couple of times, trying to regain the feel of this sword. "Move now!" Summoned Karone, as she spun around kicking away a golden soldier. At that one kick, she almost broke her ankle. They were as hard as rock.

Zhane punched one, while trying to butterfly kick away another. "What the..." He, too, had some difficulty with these things. He sucked in his breath and contorted his body away from the chronic spears attacking him.

Front flipping into the crowd, Laima touched down in between a group of patrons. With ease, she carelessly tossed them to the sides. She grabbed a ninja star, the item powering up. Finding Karone in the melee, she flung it. She missed, as Karone ducked and moved towards the side.

The item hit an innocent puttie.

"This bitch,"the two venomously hissed at the same time.

The patrons, not wanting to suffer another demise, began to flee. The place erupted in turmoil.

"I'll kill you!" Laima threatened Karone. Another star was discharged towards the woman she's longingly loathed.

Karone quickly maneuvered away and continued to protect herself and her husband. Her sword touched down on the bodies of the monsters, leaving behind their demised ridden bodies.

At the same time, the Black Widow conjured a robust lance, similar to her father's. Not one bit did she like how superior Karone was becoming... again.

The women furiously stalked one another in the middle of the bar. Each growling.

Zhane still heavily in combat with the random monsters had two left to batlle. His body was burning, but he continued, not wanting to succumb to the pain.

In shock, the auctioneer hadn't the heart to move. Fear attacked his emotions, and he remained. Chronically, he gulped down nothing. He looked insane, as he watched the quarrel.

"Not if I kill you first,' Karone promised.

Their swords were drawn, and they charged at one another. At the contact, sparks flew all over the place. _Clink... clank... clink... clank..._ The women became involved in this convoluted and taxing dance. Their hunger to be victorious skyrocketed at the speed of light. All over the place the women fought- on top of the bar's table, amongst the raptors. With their enhanced powers, the two spinned, as they jumped down onto the platform. Their swords, almost slicing the man currently lounging in fear.

"It was supposed to be me," snapped Laima through gritted teeth. With her free hand, she uppercutted the woman, but missed. In response, Karone gravely roundhouse kicked her opponent's side. Taking a deep breath, Laima became more infuriated, and she slammed the butt of her sword into Karone's gut.

At the impact, Karone's body soared and collided with the raptors. She plopped down heavily. Using the sword as leverage, she shakily stood up. "And I would've gladly given it to you," Karone vowed, while she was wheezingly panting. She advanced once more. Her sword grazed the side of Laima, dark liquid oozing slightly. Angered by this, another firearm was launched.

The attempt proved successful."Ahhh!" Karone was stung. The item lodged in her arm. Retrieving it, droplets of blood cascaded to the ground.

Using this to her advantage, thin white lines unrelentlessly sprayed from Laima's mouth. Soon engulfing Karone. Anxiety settled into the blonde, as she was beginning to be ammassed into a human sized cocoon. The pressure resulting caused the Quasar Saber to expell from her hand.

Laima smirked victoriously. Just as the agent was about to escape, his movement was seen from the corner of her darkened eyes. She did continuous back flips towards the stage. Hunting every move he made, he protectively cradled the rejuvenation crystal. Grabbing her recharged ninja stars, she threw several of them at the man with no hesitation.

"Arghh..." His body lit up like a Christmas Tree, violently convulsing at the megawatts that made contact with his body.

Thinking he killed the last of these creeps, Zhane called for his wife. "Karone!" He cursed, as he saw very large cylinder, erratically moving. He realized the auctioneer had met his end too. A gold villain rose from the dead and used this to his advantage. Distracted, Zhane was sliced in the back mercilessly. He loudly grunted in agony, as the stinger's venom distributed. Profusely, he began sweating and he made several unsuccessful attempts to catch his breath. To no avail, he plummetted to his knees. Green puss exiting the apparent wound.

The unexpected power of those spears hadn't crossed any of their minds

"Perfect," Laima uttered cheerfully to spite the marital couple. She exited the tavern. On her right and left shoulder blade, her tinted yellow skin parted. Protruding through were wings of her father. They were black in color, but the plating was ochroid.

Before she could leave, the scorching sun suddenly eclipsed. Confused, she looked around. Whizzing sounds were manifesting; she didn't have enough time to process what was to occur.

The remaining foot soldier followed Laima out only to be decimated.

Laima's eyes expectantly became wide, as she saw a monstorous zord ragingly staring her down. Deafening to anyone's ears, he emitted alarming roars. His silver tusks randomly coming down at her, while his eyes transfomed to blood red. Hot breaths surrounded her thin frame. Trepidation settled, but she needed to go. She flew into the dusk, only to be struck by a yellow ball of energy. She collapsed to the ground, her arms unfolding.

The Prerojena Pearl, a few feet from her, for anyone's taking.

On her Galaxy Glider, a helmeted woman grasped the illuminated box and had the protection to escape.

Quickly, more colorful warriors appeared and soon stepped into the tavern. They grimaced at the sight of the man, who's skin was peeling off, exhibiting his black and green insides . The cocoon, was, soon, slowly coming to a stop. A sword cut into it. Karone, almost blue from the claustrophobic environment, staggered on her hands and knees. To the right laid Zhane, comatose from the venomous onslaught by the gold men.

"Damn it! DECA, teleport my sister and Zhane... HURRY!" He urgently cried for some assistance. Turning into dissipated specks, the two forms disappeared. He was about to step out, revenge on his mind, only to be stopped by the Yellow Space Ranger.

"Let's go," she stressed commandingly.

He nodded, and they too, soon left.

Laima desolately laid, slowly coming to. Her eyes became even darker, there was no white at all. "I'll get you!" Before she knew it, she too left became atomic particles.

The Mastodon roared alarmingly, as she left.

* * *

**Prerojena= Reborn**


End file.
